


[Podfic] fathers and sons

by Wuffielover



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Hank POV, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, assholes in love, extremely minimal hank/alex on the side, magneto attempts to be a parent, shitdouche charles xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffielover/pseuds/Wuffielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of 'fathers and sons' by M_Leigh.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:</p>
<p>“I have an – interest – in Peter Maximoff,” Erik said, somewhat grudgingly, glaring. “A – familial – interest –”</p>
<p>Everybody stared at him.</p>
<p>“In that – mutantkind is one – large – family –” Erik said valiantly, if pathetically.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit,” Alex said. “No way. No way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] fathers and sons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fathers and sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693646) by [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh). 



> Thanks to the gracious M_Leigh for letting me record their fic! It's my first recording with my new mic, suggestions & comments welcome (too loud? too fast? Let me know!).

Download Link (from Mediafire): [MP3 file 39.5 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r1u8wr00x9eill7/podfic-+Fathers+and+sons.mp3)

Or listen online at: [This link here](http://mfi.re/listen/r1u8wr00x9eill7/podfic-_Fathers_and_sons.mp3)


End file.
